glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Grit pit highschool crystalmas special part 2!🎅
welchome back when we're left of tubba was attack by shadow "oh no whta will i do there are prower and he is trying to kill" me" sait bubba but tubba remember light wepin. "ha i can defeat!" and tubba showned light at power. "ha! u are to weak!" and prower say "is its time for my special move to charge" and he start to charge death laser! tubba is lie on floor and are almost defeatead. but then proer fall to floor! there is an melletta standing behind with gun. "good job u saved he day tubba" "i am shown the boss of who are the shadows is." say tubba and he smile. "but where are skelloetta"? says shyer! "she is missing where is prower!!!" and they are both gone. oh no there are an note on the floor. "sincerely, prower i have meloetta now u wil lnot save her anymore ha ha ha bye" "oh no, she is been captured is in the school prison!" panick shyer. "we need t osave her or she wil fail schol" says tubba. but then rock crash threw window and hit tubba in eye. "OW $$$$$$$$$$#####$^^^^^%^^^^^^^^^^^********#@@@@@$@@$%%######################!!!!!!!" mutered tubba under throat. "ps u suck loll" say note on rock. "OMG U GOT TROLLED XD" said shyer. "exuck me" says eelee. "what" said shyer before he get skul crushed into many pices by club and die. "it may be now time to be gin a quest to save the ghost who's sister is a ghost from the ghost to avoid ghosts from ever beingi n this pit again!" tubba grab hi club and go to the jail prison where there are skelloetta on chair. "i haved save you!" but then PROWER ZAPED TUBBA WITH MISTLE GUN. "oh i do not think so!" he says. "you have felled into my trap you cloud" and prower laugh at tubb BUT THEN NOPE. YOSHI HAVE COME IN ROOM AND IS SHOOT PROWER MANY TIME. "no i cant lose" and prower start to transform. he is now a horrorifying monster. "tubba you worthless fuck," say yoshi "do something useful for once." "wow you'r rude" say tubba and he cross his arm and frine "i do n't feel like it!" yoshi is smack tubba in face. "you will do as i fucking say or else." "N O YOU WILLN'T MESS WITH ME I AM A CEREAL KILER YOU WILL DIE" and tubba is begin to use his super ultra hyper move but he miss because is idiot. "ha will you were away i have placed another note!" and then prower leave room. "look what you did you useless trash." spit yoshi on tubbaes face. "what is note say" says tubba. "dear prower do you even think you can catch me i am too fast for you you will never find me at this secret locachin. you can't try because u will only fail goodnght because ur going 2 die now" "I AM NOT HAVING TIHS LLO L RAINBOW SEAGULS" say tubba because there are a mystery diseese that no one know or care. tubba grab note and shake villaintly. "TELL ME IS WHERE MELOETTA IS OR I WILL SHOOT YOU TO DEATH." say tubba nad he grab club. "please leave me alone" say note "i have 1 wife and kids." "TELL OR YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" SCREM TUBBA. note is start to shake and cry. "o k ok i will tell u if u leet me life." "ok" "he are right over there are under the desk lol" "you serve me no purples" and tubba has shot note to death and blood is everywe're. "i am not under desk i am somewhere elce" but yoshi grab prower by hair thing idk what that is lol. "i will make sure you never see daylight again." says yoshi and he walk of with prower in hand. "good irritance." says tubba and he walk to his next class because he will be late. "ok glass" say bowtie guy "what are all of you did this morning?" everyone raise hand because it very fun to anseer the questions. bowtie guy point to tubba "waht are you doing yesterday." "yes toady i have -" and tubba was interupt. "I WERE NOT TALKING TO YOU YOU STUPID" say bowtie guy "I AM LET GB SPEAKED FIRST." "wow TIPICALL CASE OF EVERUY ONE MISTEAKING ME FOR CHUBBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tubba get mad and he scream and leave. "WHY ARE MY LIFE SO DIFFIQUILT!?!" SCREAM TUBBA INTO LOCK HER. "oh hello chubba" say gonzales. "GONSALEZ WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" scream tubba "YOU ARE NOT FROND." AND TUBBA STICK CLUB INTO BODY AND HE DIE. tubba is grab club with teath and start frithing from mouth. to be continuityied in the chapter five